batmantheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Robin
Robin (A.K.A. Dick Grayson) is a fictional character, and superhero in the DC Comics universe. Robin has been a fixture in Batman media as Batman's partner. The team of Batman and Robin is commonly referred to as the Dynamic Duo or the Caped Crusaders. History Early life Dick was a member of the Flying Graysons acrobatic act together with his parents in Haley's Circus. Dick and his parents performed every night with their death defying high wire performances. When the circus came to Gotham City, local gangster, Tony Zucco tried to wrest protection money out of the ringmaster, who refused to cooperate. In reprisal, Zucco damaged their high-wire trapeze rope, staging an "mishap" that ended in the death of Dick's mother and father. Bruce Wayne, who helped to get the circus to Gotham, was amongst the audience and saw these events unfold. Wayne arranged with Commissioner Gordon of the Police Department to become the 10-year-old' boy's legal caregiver. However, in the rather big and vacant Wayne Manor, Dick became more and more isolated. Alfred Pennyworth brought this to Bruce's attention, who was in his fledgling years as Batman, and had little time to devote to Dick. In time, Dick went out on his own and traced Zucco but was caught. Batman saved Dick and took him back to the Batcave, where he revealed his secret to Dick. Robin Bruce personally trained Dick, and then allowed him to become his partner, who took the pseudonym of Robin. Dick, apparently worked with Batman unswervingly well into his college years. Subsequently, he became Batman's semi-regular partner continuing to work with Batman on a restricted basis but, also dividing his time between crime fighting and his studies. Nine years after his parent's deaths, Tony Zucco reappeared in Gotham City, putting Robin to the test. Batman prohibited Robin from going after him. Robin promptly defied Batman and tracked Zucco by himself. He finally found Zucco, but, Robin ultimately declined to kill Zucco and turned him over to the authorities. While Dick had thought that Bruce was merely cold hearted; Bruce got unexpectedly emotional and he confessed that he didn't want Robin going after Zucco for fear of Dick being hurt or killed as a result. This, however, would not be the last time Batman and Robin disagreed with each other. Powers and abilities Due to being raised as a circus acrobat, Dick was capable of unbelievable exploits of nimbleness and athletic skills. Later, he trained under Batman as well as other masters of martial arts, covertness, and detection that would lead to him rivaling his former mentor. Even as Robin, Dick Grayson confirmed that he could at least hold his own with the ninja Kyodai Ken in battle. Equipment Being the ward Bruce Wayne, Dick has access to the very same cutting edge technology that Batman uses as part of his usual field equipment. *Batarangs-of differing size and effect. These ranged from standard, to explosive, electric, remote, etc. *Grapple-gun. This item assisted Batman in scaling the various buildings of Gotham City. *Utility Belt - Robin's utility belt has compartments to hold several items, the contents of which change according to his needs, and often include items such as flashlights, laser cutters, underwater rebreathers, binoculars, a fingerprinting kit, flashbangs and smoke pellets. Vehicles Robin has used several vehicles in the course of his crimefighting career, including: *Redbird *Batwing *Batboat Appearances * Fear of Victory * Perchance to Dream (mentioned only) * Night of the Ninja * The Strange Secret of Bruce Wayne * Dreams in Darkness * I Am the Night * Almost Got 'Im (mentioned only) * Christmas With The Joker * If You're So Smart, Why Aren't You Rich? * What Is Reality? * The Mechanic * Robin's Reckoning Part I * Robin's Reckoning Part II * The Demon's Quest Part I * The Demon's Quest Part II * Shadow of the Bat Part I * Shadow of the Bat Part II * House & Garden * Harlequinade * Bane * Second Chance * Riddler's Reform * Baby-Doll * Time Out of Joint * Harley's Holiday * Make 'Em Laugh * Batgirl Returns * Lock-Up * Deep Freeze * The Terrible Trio * Showdown * The Lion and the Unicorn Feature films * Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero Video Games *Batman: The Animated Series (Game Boy) *The Adventures of Batman & Robin (Mega Drive/Genesis) *The Adventures of Batman & Robin (SNES) *The Adventures of Batman & Robin (Game Gear) *The Adventures of Batman & Robin (Sega CD) Gallery :see Robin Gallery External Links * Dick Grayson at the Batman Anthology Wiki. * Nightwing at the DC Cinematic Universe Wiki. Category:Characters Category:Bat Family Category:Multiple Show Characters Category:Male Characters